(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus separating and accumulating a paper sheet such as a paper money, a check or the like which is carried one by one.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a paper money handling apparatus mounted to an automated teller machine, for example, used in a financial institution or the like has a paper money input and output port for discharging an output paper money to a user or inputting an input paper money so as to deliver one by one, a paper money discriminating portion discriminating the input paper money or the output paper money, a temporary storage portion temporarily storing the input paper money, and a reject box storing a reject paper money which does not reach a predetermined reference in the paper money discriminating portion, and further includes a recycling chamber for storing and keeping in trust the input paper money so as to deliver as the output paper money or the like, and a paper money carrier path connecting the portions.
The automated teller machine is advanced its downsizing and high capacity, and the paper money recycling chamber storing the paper money is demanded a downsizing of the paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus in the paper money handling apparatus, and a high capacity of a storage space. In order to satisfy the demand mentioned above, the paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus employed in the paper money recycling chamber employs a system separating and accumulating in one unit, in recent years.
As the conventional apparatus, for example, there has been proposed a paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus shown in JP-A-2005-255323 (patent document 1).
In the paper money recycling chamber mentioned above, the paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus employs the system separating and accumulating in one unit, however, in order to give and receive the paper money with respect to the close carrier path, there are independently provided an accumulating carrier path 310 (which is also called as an input money carrier path) for receiving the paper money from the carrier path so as to introduce to the accumulating portion, and a separating carrier path 311 (which is also called as an output money carrier path) for carrying the paper money discharged from the accumulating portion, and these two carrier paths are structured such as to be combined just before the separating and accumulating mechanism as shown in FIG. 8.
In the structure mentioned above, it is necessary to provide a switching mechanism short of a combined portion so as to prevent the paper money discharged from the separating and accumulating mechanism from entering into the accumulating carrier path 310.
However, since the paper sheet separating and accumulating apparatus is downsized and does not have a sufficient space, and it is hard to mount a sufficient switching mechanism, the embodiment mentioned above is structured such that a short split curtain is provided at a position where the accumulating carrier path 310 and the separating carrier path 311 are branched, in such a manner as to prevent the discharged paper money from entering into the accumulating carrier path 310, and the discharged paper money is introduced into the separating carrier path 311.
However, in the short split curtain type of branching system mentioned above, since the paper money carried from the accumulating carrier path 310 is carried to the accumulating portion while ducking under the short split curtain, it is necessary to set such a gap that the paper money can be carried in a lower portion of the short split curtain portion. Accordingly, in the case that the paper money having a bent leading end is discharged from the accumulating portion, there is a case that the paper money catches on the gap portion in the lower portion of the short split curtain, and a jam is generated.